


Day 6 Supernatural

by ElephantOfAfrica



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantOfAfrica/pseuds/ElephantOfAfrica
Summary: Shapeshifter AU - fluff, sick Dragon shifter JJ.This is old from 2017 just moving it from tumblr to here for archiving purposes.





	Day 6 Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> JJBEK week day 6 - Supernatural  
> \- Shapeshifter AU   
> \- No warnings just fluff. Sick JJ.

Otabek ran his hands slowly over the large red scales that cover JJ's back. JJ didn't react to the touch so Otabek safely assumed he'd fallen asleep.

Otabek sighed and carefully picked his way out of the cucoon of JJ's body he'd been ensconced into. Ever since JJ caught that fever he'd been shifted and couldn't shift back no matter how much he tried (or how much he whined about it).

He'd finally fallen asleep after hours of restlessness and discomfort. And Otabek was thankful he wouldn't have to hear the saddest whine coming out of a dragon anymore (tore at his heart).

With one last look back at the curled dragon sleeping on cold packs, Otabek left their cave-like basement and headed upstairs.

He went into the kitchen and decided to make himself a sandwich, he needed to keep his energy up if he was going to take care of JJ when he wakes up again.

Why did dragons get snotty noses! That was too much snot for one being to produce.

Otabek snorted to himself, and they called him a wet nosed dog!

He settled with his sandwich at the small table in the kitchen and ate while he checked his phone.

One missed call from Yuri and a bunch of notifications from different social media. He got up to grab a glass of water and called Yuri back.

"Cold packs on the belly did help, but the fever's still there," was the first thing Otabek said when Yuri picked up.

"Well it must be a particularly nasty bug then, I'm usually okay by now." Otabek could feel the rolled eyes through the phone.

He sighed, "You're the only other dragon shifter I know please try to be more helpful."

"Relax, you just need to keep his core temperature balanced, so, cold packs."

Otabek sipped his water, then sighed again, "I know, I know. I shouldn't snap at you, sorry. I just don't know what to do and his parents aren't accessible at the moment."

Yuri grunted, "Yeah what's up with that?“

"It's their anniversary so they're off somewhere flying, no connection, all that. So."

"Yeah. Sorry man."

"Yeah anyway, are you coming to visit any time soon?"

Yuri laughed, "No way! Not while your idiot boyfriend is sick. I'm not catching that!"

Otabek rolled his eyes and smiled, "Thanks, just what I need from my best friend, really A+ on the moral support there Yura."

Yuri continued to laugh and snort to himself, "I won't catch JJ's weird bug not even for you."

Otabek laughed a bit but then his attention went to the loud snort like sound coming from the open basement door.

"I gotta go, he doesn't sound too good."

"OK, update me. Bye."

"Bye." Otabek spared a second to smile at the fact that Yuri did care about JJ no matter how much they yell and bicker.

He made his way down quickly, the grunts and snorts got louder, and he found JJ curled tightly on himself, head hiding under his tail and claws nowhere to be seen. He must be holding his stomach.

Otabek felt his own stomach twinge in sympathy. He got close enough to see JJ's stomach move with erratic breathing.

"JJ. Hey I'm here, tell me what you're feeling." he kept his voice soft, hoping to sooth.

A low rumble came from somewhere in the coiled lump that is JJ. Otabek pursed his lips, hands on his hips, and breathed in deep.

He needed JJ to respond so he can help him.

When JJ continued to not produce any words Otabek decided to get in there. He climbed over one big back claw and under JJ's tail that was hiding his head.

He squeezed into the small space and was right up against JJ's NOSE, big dragon eyes were squeezed shut and his nostrils were flaring with harsh exhales.

"JJ," Otabek placed his hands under JJ's eyes and stroked the scales gently, "Hey, hey. What hurts?" he kept his voice soft, a murmur, "baby what hurts?"

JJ whined low in his throat and took a few more sharp breaths. Otabek kept rubbing gently, heart aching to see his boyfriend in pain and unable to make words. He leaned down, pressed two kisses between JJ's eyes, and hugged whatever he could get his arms around of JJ's head.

Some minutes later Otabek heard a mumble and he moved off JJ's face enough to see he had opened his eyes a bit. The bright blue of his eyes looked very tired even in dragon form.

"What was that?"

"My stomach hurts like every half hour or something... I feel like throwing up but there's nothing to throw up so it just hurts a lot." JJ said, voice tired.

Otabek sighed, brushed a thumb against the red scales, “I'm sorry. What can I do? All Yuri said was to keep your core temperature balanced." he shrugged a little helplessly.

JJ whined again and pushed his large nose right into Otabek's stomach.

Otabek kept running his palms over JJ's head and murmuring soothing words until he fell asleep again. He then took the opportunity to change the cold packs that have warmed and curled himself with a book next to JJ waiting for the sickness to pass.  


End file.
